Blights End
by Lethal Dragon
Summary: Two young men, of noble blood most ancient, find themselves thrown into the eye of the storm that is the Blight. I've hailing from the ancient castle of Highever, his family's ancestral home. The other, ripped from his family, raging against the injustice of the tower and it's cruel ways. Can they move past the heartache of betrayal to save their home?


**Disclaimer: In no way do I own the dragon age series. It's the brain child of bioware.**

 **A/N So this is my first fic. I welcome all ideas and/or constructive criticism. That being said, this will follow the of path the fifth blight. Minor plot, Major dialogue changes are to be expected. Side note expect Inquisition reaver abilities.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Family Ties**

"Maker you're beautiful Grace," The black haired, grey eyed man sighed.

"You're pretty decent yourself, my lord," the girl, Grace, replied.

"How many times have I told you to call me Aedan?"

"Alas, that day will never come," she replies with a giggle as she gets up and starts to put her clothes on. "I need to get back to my duties _my lord._ "

He laid in bed, debating weather or not to get up and start his day. Then he heard a bark and boom as the door came open, and his giant of a dog came bounding into the bed. The Mabari was one of the biggest members of its breed.

"Dane, get off me!" Aedan tried to sound stern through laughter. Dane responded by continuing to lick his masters face.

"Dane, I need to get to my morning sparing session," Aedan finally managed to get the warhound off of him. Quickly strapping on his heavy steel chain armour, sheathing his greatsword on his back, he made his way to the training grounds.

Aedan looked on proudly as the men of Highever drilled. He knew all of the soldiers by name. He was honored to count himself alongside his fellow Fereldans.

"Thats a shield in your hand man. Use it don't just hold it!" The Cousland family master at arms, Godric shouted. The recruit in question looked like he might piss himself. The old Avvar warrior did strike a picture of terror. Easily standing a head and a half taller than most every other man present. No one really knew why he left his tribe. He simply joined his fathers army towards the end of the rebellion. After saving his fathers life-twice-he was rewarded with becoming the Cousland personal master at arms, and young Aedans mentor. Under his supervision, the men of Highever have become the fiercest in the nation, rivaling the Ash Warriors, and Marics Shield, the kings personal guard.

Aedan trained hard and long beside the men he would one day be expected to lead for his brother. Godric made sure he could hold his own against anyone, and anything. So thorough was his training that on four separate occasions, Aedan actually managed to best him.

"Godric, are you ready for me to best you?" Aedan asked quite cockily.

"Are you ready to go crying back to your momma?"

"Come and show me what you can do then."

All the men on the training ground quickly cleared off to give the two expert warriors the room needed to properly duel. As the two warriors began circling each other, wagers were quickly made, most of them betting on Godric, no matter how loyal they were to Aedan, the overwhelming majority of their duels ended with him on his ass. Godric grasped the haft of his greataxe, thus starting the deadly dance. Aedan quickly followed suite, holding his greatsword slightly further from his body than form dictated. He knew Godric would notice the mistake, slight though it was, and act on it.

Moving with a speed that his sheer size masked, he quickly struck with his axe from the side, Aedan brought his blade up blocking, and quickly responded with an overhead swing, which Godric simply dodged. The circling resumed. Aedan decided it was best to attack. He lunged straight out with his sword, trying to break through the impenetrable guard of that Godric made. Godric quickly moved his axe to deflect the blade, but Aedan was only fainting. Right as Godric positioned his axe, Aedan rolled to his right. Godric turned his head to keep Aedan in sight making the mistake of looking straight into the sun. Blinded, he stumbled back, which is what Aedan was waiting for. Aedan brought his sword to Godrics throat. After his eyes adjusted back, Godric realized what had transpired. "Boy, you're nothing but a lousy cheat," he growled.

"I was just using everything in my arsenal to achieve victory." Aedan replied calmly.

Silence was his answer. Right as Aedan thought he had offended his longtime instructor, he laughed. He _sodding_ laughed. "Boy we'll make an Avvar out of you yet." With a hearty clap on the back, Godric turned his attention back to the drilling, or rather gawking, soldiers. "What are you doing? I don't remember telling you to stop. Get back to work unless you fancy a try."

Just as quickly as they stopped, the sound of swords striking shields started back up again. The men were in awe at their lord Aedan. Not only had he bested Godric, he did it in less than five minutes. Quite a few of them were sporting significantly lighter purses , while their counterparts had significantly heavier purses, were counting their blessings.

"Aedan!," a distant voice called. A gasping guard quickly tried to start speaking.

"Catch you're breath Ser Mitchell. We don't need you dieing to deliver a simple message."

"My lord, your father requests your presence in the great hall." They both knew it was a command phrased in a request.

"Godric, by your leave..." Aedan asked.

"Go."

With that Aedan quickly set off to the great hall, returning salutes to the men he encountered along the way. Upon finally reaching the great hall, he noticed Arl Howe (he couldn't stand the man personally, he was to shifty looking) talking with his father.

"Ah, there you are pup. How did the morning spare with Godric go?" Bruce asked his youngest son.

"It went rather well father."

"Where are my manners? Howe, you remember my son?"

Arl Howe ruled Amaranthine, a major port to the north. He and Bryce became fast friends during the rebellion, a friendship that has lasted to this day.

"I see he's grown into a fine young man. Good to see you again lad."

"And you Arl Howe," Aedan replied politely.

"My daughter Delilah asked after you. Perhaps I should bring her next time."

Aedan remembered Delilah, they had played as children. He hadn't seen her in some time though. They had had a falling out a few years ago.

"To what end?," Aedan asked.

"Ha, to what end he says. A temperament to match his fighting skill. Well done."

"You can't tell my fierce boy anything these days, Maker bless him." Bryce responded. "At any rate pup, I summoned you here for a reason. With your brother and I both away, I'm leaving you in charge of the castle."

"Father, we both know I should be going. This is what I've been trained to do."

Gently squeezing Aedans shoulder, Bryce responded, "Aedan, I know you've been groomed for this your whole life. Only a token force is remaining here. You know what they say, yes? While the cats away, the mice will play... In this case, said mice should know the fiercest Highever has to offer is here."

"Very well father. If you think it best," Aedan responded with a grimace.

"Thats what I like to hear," Bryce smiled in approval, clapping Aedan on the back. "I know you desire to come with us pup, but your mother will kill me if I let her youngest son go into battle. She's already twisted into knots with me and Fergus leaving. There's also someone you need to meet, please show Duncan in."

"Yes, my lord!," Ser Mitchell shouted.

Curious as to who this Duncan was, Aedan waited for the guard to return with a towering man in tow. If it wasn't the armor that Duncan wore, it was the sword and dagger on his back that told Aedan he was no ordinary man. There was a certain air to him that made him stand out amongst ordinary people.

"It is an honor to be a guest within your hall, Teyrn Cousland," Duncan politely greeted, bowing his head respectfully.

"You Lordship, you didn't mention that a Grey Warden would be present," Howe said in surprise, a somewhat odd expression coming to his face, immediately setting an uneasy feeling in Aedans stomach.

"He just recently arrived, unannounced. Is there a problem?" the Teyrn asked.

"Of course not, but a guest of this stature demands certain protocol. I am…at a disadvantage." Both of Howe's men exchanged glances, eyeing Duncan with apprehension.

Aedan unconsciously reached for the hilt of his greatsword, until a look from Duncan stopped him. A look of understanding crossed Bryce's expression. Accepting his friend's surprise as a normal reaction, Bryce turned to Aedan, who was still studying Howe and his men. "We rarely have the chance of seeing one in person, that's true. Pup, Brother Aldous taught you who the Grey Wardens are, I hope?"

Aedan would be surprised if Aldous somehow didn't find something to drill into his mind the many years he'd studied under the knowledgeable man. As a Cousland, Aedan grew up learning the ways of nobility which included more than one history lesson of the founding of Ferelden and the many happenings since. The Grey Wardens, from his recollection, were a group of chosen warriors brought together to fight the darkspawn and to stop the Blight.

"Yes, he's mentioned that they're an old order of great warriors," Aedan answered, "Warriors who have defeated the darkspawn long ago."

"Not permanently, I fear," Duncan replied gravely.

"Still without their warning of the darkspawn rising now, half the nation would have been overrun before we'd a chance to react," said Bryce with a reassuring look in Duncan's direction. "Duncan is looking for recruits before joining us and his fellow Wardens in the south. I believe he's got his eye on Ser Gilmore."

Ser Gilmore was a young knight that was just around Aedans age. He was an excellent soldier, who could be relied upon to follow orders, but not be blinded by them. Aedan had always thought he would be a fit second in command for his brothers forces. He could see the potential he would find in the Grey Wardens.

"If I might be so bold," Duncan's piercing gazed landed on Aedan, "I would suggest that your son is also an excellent candidate."

 _Me, a Grey Warden? Fat chance of that happening,_ Aedan thought to himself. He had no desire to throw his life away for any other country then Fereldan. He shared a look with his father, with a subtle shake of his head, which quickly had Bryce injecting himself between Duncan and Aedan.

"Honor though that might be, this is one of my sons that we're talking about. I've not so many children that I'll gladly see them all off to battle," Bryce contemplated for a moment, "Unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription…?"

"Have no fear. While we need as many good warriors as we can find, I have no intention of forcing the issue," Duncan calmly reassured Bryce, despite the slight disappointment in his eyes at being denied having Aedan as a potential recruit to the order of Grey Wardens.

This seemed to placate Bryce. Turning to Aedan he said, "Pup, can you ensure that Duncan's requests are seen to while I'm gone?"

"Of course," replied Aedan in a determine voice that he hoped put his father at ease.

"In the meantime, find Fergus and tell him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me."

"Where is Fergus?"

"Upstairs in his chambers, no doubt, spending some last moments with his wife and my grandson." From Bryce's tone of voice, Aedan knew his father regretted sending Fergus out to battle with his family waiting for him, especially his only son, Oren. Aedan had once pressed the issue of sending him to Ostagar in Fergus's place but his parents wouldn't have their youngest off to war, no matter that he was the one to learn the art of leading men into battle. "Be a good lad and do as I've asked. We'll talk soon."

Aedan, taking this as his dismissal, bowed and quickly left the meeting. He was debating weather to check with the men in the field, or Fergus's room, when someone almost collided with him. Aedan looked up to see Ser Gilmore standing in front of him.

"There you are," Gilmore greeted him with a smiled and polite salute, "Your mother told me that the teyrn had summoned you, so I didn't want to interrupt."

"Hello to you as well, Ser Gilmore," Aedan said wondering what his mother needed of him. If he remembered correctly, she should be entertaining Lady Landra.

Realizing that he did not bid the youngest of the Cousland a proper greeting, Gilmore grew somewhat contrite. "Pardon my manners, my lord," Gilmore apologized, "It's simply that I've been looking all over the castle for you. I fear your hound has the kitchens in an uproar once again. Nan is threatening to leave."

This sounded like something Dane would do. How the dog could go from terrifying war hound to spoilt house pet in a moments notice astounded everyone, expect Aedan. Warhound and master were a matched pair. Both terrifying to their enemies, loyal to their family.

Unperturbed by Nan's threat, Aedan said, "She was my nanny before she was the cook. Nan won't leave."

"Your mother disagrees, she insists that you collect the dog, and quickly. You know these mabari hounds, they listen only to their master; anyone else risk having an arm bitten off," supplied Gilmore.

"He knows better than to hurt anyone."

Gilmore hurriedly shook his head, "I'm not willing to test that. You're quite lucky to have your own mabari war hound, you know. Smart enough not to talk, my father used to say. Of course, that means he's easily bored. Nan swears he confounds her just to amuse himself. At any rate, your mother would have me accompany you until the matter is settled," he gestured for Aedan to take the lead, "Shall we?"

Finding Fergus would have to wait for the mean time. "To the kitchen then," agreed Aedan, already making out the loud barking as well as shouting.

"Just follow the yelling. When Nan's unhappy, she makes sure everyone knows it."

Didn't they all? Taking the lead with Gilmore following, Aedan easily navigated his way between the stone walls to the kitchen acknowledging the guards he passed with little more than a nod in their direction. Pushing open the wooden door that did little to muffle Nan's angry shouting, Aedan felt rather guilty when he caught sight of her berating the two elven servants, who likely did nothing to warrant her anger apart from being assigned to kitchen duties.

"Get that bloody mutt out of the larder!" Nan demanded, slashing her hand through the air as if issuing a royal decree.

"But, mistress! It won't let us near!" the female elf, Grace he realized, insisted, still bowed before Nan's anger.

A frustrated sound left Nan as Aedan and Gilmore approached. "If I can't get into the larder, I'll skin both of you useless elves, I swear it!"

"Err…" Taking pity on them, Gilmore hesitantly stepped in, "Calm down, good woman. We've come to help."

Nan whirled on them, so fast that Aedan was impressed. "You!" She pointed at Gilmore before noticing Aedan, "And you! Your bloody mongrel keeps getting into mylarder! That beast should be put down!"

Deciding that it was best to placate Nan, Aedan tried for the most sincere voice in his arsenal. "I'm sorry he's bothering you, Nan." The tactic seemed to work a little since the crease in Nan's brow lightened, making her heavyscowl even more pronounced.

"How many times has he gotten into my larder? How can I work like this?" Nan demanded still wagging her finger at him like she used to when he was a child and caught misbehaving.

"Oh dear. Mistress, calmdown, please—"

The elf girl barely finished before Nan was furiously waving her arms. "That's it! I'll quit! Inform the teyrna. I'll go cook at some nice estate in the Bannorn!"

"Nan, please! We'll go get the dog. Calm down," Gilmore protested much to Aedan's amusement. The knight was even more rattled by Nan's threat of resignation that Aedan was. He knew a bluff when he saw one. Nan, despite all of her heckling, really did love the Cousland Estate having served here most of her life underneath Teyrna Eleanor.

"Just get him gone! I've enough to worry about with a castle full of hungry soldiers," she made sure to eye Aedan sharply. Then she turned to the two servants, both waiting for their own orders. "You two! Stop standing there like idiots! Get out of the way!"

Aedan didn't like the way she was treating the elves. Highever was known throughout Fereldan for it's fairness to all, something of which Aedan took pride in. In Highever, people, be they human, dwarf, or elf (even mages), were judged by what they did.

Aedan entered the storage room where the larder was being kept with all of their other food supplies. Sure enough, a large war hound was barking loudly in the middle of the room. Several bags of food was ripped up, spilling out on to the ground and more than one crate was overturned.

Gilmore sighed. "Look at that mess. How did he even get in here?"

Making his way over to Dane, who'd sat dutifully waiting, Aedan petted his dog on the head knowing he was going to need some support before Nan got to him. Dane barked, nose pointing towards the larder. He barked again.

"Are you trying to tell me something, boy?" asked Aedan. Usually, Dane would either be terrorizing the larder or making an even larger mess. He barked again.

"He does seem like he's trying to tell you something," commented Gilmore watching Dane jump around in circles, tail wagging. Off to the side, there was the sound of something heavy falling against the floor. "Wait, do you hear that?"

Aedan frowned, as Dane released a low growl. Hand moving to the hilt of his sword, he exchanged a glance with Gilmore. There was the sound of rapid movement from the food, then the first one appeared. It was a large rat, one found in the Korcari wilds. Unlike the regular rats, it was as large as a regular sized house cat but with a more ferocious bite.

Dane was instantly upon it, shredding it to pieces with his teeth. Hearing the death of a comrade, more rates came spilling out. Aedan unsheathed his sword, bending his knees. A small horde soon descended upon them. Directing Set Gilmore to take the left flank, Aedan turned his attention to the right flank, while Dane was a terror all his own. The three quickly cut down all the rats, leaving a mess of the place. Nan wasn't going to be happy.

"Giant rats? It's like the start of every bad adventure tale my grandfather used to tell," said Gilmore, sword sheathed. He nudged one of the dead rodents with his boot. "Your hound must have chased them in through their holes. Looks like he wasn't raiding the larder after all."

Dane barked excitedly in response. Smiling, Aedan gave him a firm pat on the head saying to Gilmore all the while, "He's a smart hound."

"I can see that. Seeing as you've got your mabari well in hand, I'll be on my way," said Gilmore, "I'm to prepare for the arrival of more of the Arl's men."

With a salute Gilmore departed leaving Aedan and Dane in the larder surrounded by dead rodents. He scratched Dane on the back of his ear. "Nan is waiting for us, Dane. She's going to give you quite the earful," warned Aedan much to his hound's displeasure.

Nan was waiting for themas they exited the larder together, signature scowl greeting the two. "There he is, as brazen as you please, licking his chops off after helping himself to the roast, no doubt."

"Actually, he was defending you larder from rats," defended Aedan earning a happy bark from Dane. He added as an afterthought, "Big ones."

Grace, who was putting together dinner nearby, instantly froze, "W-what? Rats? Not the large gray ones?"

"They'll rip you to shreds, they will!" Her companion blanched.

Nan sighed, reaching up to rub her temple. "See? Now you've gone and scared the servants! I expect those filthy things are dead."

He nodded, gesturing to Dane. "My faithful war hound made sure of it."

"Hmph," Nan eyed the mabari, "I bet that dog led those rats in there to begin with."

Dane gave a whine, upset at the accusation. Despite being a war hound, Aedan had an inkling that Dane understood exactly what they were saying.

"Oh, don't even start with the sad eyes," said Nan much toAedan's amusement. "I'm immune to your so-called charms," he gave another whine causing Nan to sigh, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "Here, then. Take these pork bits and don't say that Nan never gives you anything! Bloody dog," she tossed him several large pieces of pork to which Dane heartily dug into. Then she turned to Aedan. "Thank you, my lord. Now we can get to work. That's right, you two, quit standing about!"

Before Nan could guilt him into anything else, Aedan and Dane quickly took their leave, making their way to the family suite where they would hopefully find Fergus. As they neared, Aedan heard his mothers voice.

"And my dear Bryce brought this back from Orlais last year. The marquis who gave this to him was drunk, I understand, and mistook Bryce for the king. Ah, here is my younger son. I take it by the presence of that trouble some hound of yours that the situation in the kitchen is handled?"

Taking into account the people present, Aedan thought it best if he left the treats out of it. "Yes, Mother. Nan is back to work as we speak."

"Excellent. Darling, you remember Lady Landra?"

"I believe we last met at the summer salon? It's good to see you again my Lady," Aedan replied.

"You're too kind my dear boy. Didn't I spend half the time shamelessly flirting with you," Lady Landra replied.

"Right in front of your family too," her son replied.

"You remember my son Daireen? I believe you spared in the last tourney."

 _If by spar, you mean a one sided contest that lasted ten seconds,_ Aedan thought to himself.

"And you beat me quite soundly."

"You fought quite well," Aedan replied, "mother is there anything else you need? My duties require me elsewhere."

"No my dear boy. I will speak with you later."

Bowing at the waist, Aedan took his leave to his brothers quarter, Dane following him faithfully. Upon arriving, Aedan found his brother in the middle of his family. Deciding to give them a moments privacy, Aedan pulled a small ball from his pocket, proceeding to play fetch with Dane. After a few minutes, he saw Oriana leaving with Oren with the stated purpose of ' breaking his habit of playing in straw.' Aedan quickly strode into Fergus's room clasping his brother by the arm, before quickly pulling him into a hug. The hug translated everything he couldn't express with words.

"Brother, I wish father would let me take your place."

"I wish he would allow you to come," Fergus replied, "it will get tiring slaying all those darkspawn by myself," he proudly boasted, almost succeeding in masking the fear in his eyes.

"I come with a message from father, he wants you to leave for Ostagar without him."

"So the Arls men are delayed. You'd think they were all walking backwards. Oh well, if you'll excuse me, I must find Oriana and Oren. You'll watch after them I trust?"

"Of course brother. Until you return, Dane will stay in the room with them."

"Believe it or not that does put my mind at ease. If you'll excuse me brother."

"I hope dear boy you were planning on saying goodbye," their fathers voice drifted into the room.

"Father," Fergus replied, nodding his head.

"You could have delivered your message yourself father," Aedans verbal jab was half-hearted. He knew this was his parents way of gathering three family together one last time before the war hit.

"Aedan," his mothers reprimand came quickly.

"That's enough. Pup, you'll want to get an early night tonight."

"Very well. Mother, father, Fergus," with a now, Aedan quickly left to his own room, after telling Dane to stay and watch over Oriana and Oren when they returned.

Coming to his room, he opened the door, quickly stepping inside. As he closed the door, he heard a soft giggle escape the bed.

"I thought you'd never get here, _my lord_ ," Grace said softly as Aedan quickly undressed, and got into bed.

"I just wanted the anticipation to build," he replied.

XXXXXXXX


End file.
